Colpa del Decimo
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Todo había sido culpa de Tsunayoshi. Si él no se hubiera puesto a gritarle a Kyoya, éste no se habría enfadado, y Takeshi no habría tenido que llevarlo a su habitación. 8018 LEEEEEMOOON! -Intento de-


Esto empezó porque el Décimo me estaba dando órdenes e.e y luego la idea se trastornó más gracias a Yamamoto, que dice que engañaremos a Dino y Gokudera haciendo 8018 (?) así que lo que encontraran aquí, es culpa de ellos owo

Blah, blah, Katekyo no es mío ni nada de eso .

_Colpa del Decimo_

-No-dijo, resueltamente.

-Tienes que hacerlo-insistió Tsunayoshi. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. A través de la ventana de su oficina, podía observar el atardecer y se moría de ganas por salir a cenar a ese restaurante que tanto le gustaba.

-No-repitió, levantándose del sillón donde estaba, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, Hibari-san!-exclamó, enfurecido-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Soy tu jefe y te estoy ordenando que lo hagas!-Tsuna respiró. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en problemas con su guardián. Aun así, confiaba en que podría manejarlo. Y si no… Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban ahí-¡No puedo dejar que tu orgullo siga metiendo en problemas a Dino!-continuó, sabiendo que no debía meterse con el carácter de Kyoya-Así que mañana, Hibari-san, te tragas el orgullo y te arreglas con Dino, ¿oíste?

Hibari dejó de contenerse, y se arrojó directamente contra el Décimo, que se limitó a permanecer sentado tras el escritorio. Gokudera se interpuso en su camino, y Kyoya no dudó en intentar deshacerse de él con las tonfas. Estaba más que molesto, y Sawada no se saldría con la suya.

Hayato esquivó los furiosos golpes de Hibari, a sabiendas de que no podía hacer mucho en su contra. Hacía ya varios años que Tsuna le había pedido que dejara de buscar problemas, y que, como su mano derecha, buscara tranquilidad entre los guardianes. Le había costado trabajo lograrlo, sí, la tormenta no era tan tolerante, y no iba a tirar por la borda lo que había logrado. Por ahora sólo se encargaría de proteger al Décimo.

-¡Hibari-san, por favor cálmate!-exigió el jefe, mientras Yamamoto utilizaba el atributo calmante de la lluvia para poder sacar al guardián de la Nube de ahí-Gokudera-kun, ¿estás bien?-preguntó acercándose al mencionado, una vez que Takeshi había logrado cierto control sobre el otro.

-No se preocupe, _Juudaime, _no es nada-le sonrió-. Yamamoto, sácalo de aquí, antes de que el maldito loco intente algo más-agrego, intentando ocultar la molestia

-Claro-Takeshi rió cargando a la Nube sobre su hombro, cual costal de papas. Sabía que si le dejaba solo por la base podría causar destrozos, y mucho menos podía llevarlo a sus habitaciones, no sin Kusakabe para intentar calmarlo. Suspiró. No tenía de otra más que llevarlo a su cuarto y esperar a que dejara de ser tan _peligroso._

_-Bájame_-exigió Hibari apenas salieron de la oficina-Lo morderé hasta la muerte. Y a ti también si no me bajas ahora-amenazó.

-Sabes que no lo haré-sonrió-. No mientras sigamos tan cerca de Tsuna-añadió, mientras caminaba.

Kyoya intentó golpearle con la tonfa, antes darse cuenta de que no la tenía. ¿En qué momento la había perdido?

-Se quedaron en la oficina-dijo Takeshi, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Después vuelvo por ellas.

La nube gruño. No le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse hasta que el herbívoro lo bajara y se deshiciera del aturdimiento que le causaba el anillo de la lluvia. Entrando a su habitación, el espadachín dejo a Hibari sobre su cama, sonriendo como siempre.

-Bien, Hibari, ahora te tienes que quedar aquí hasta que dejes de querer matar a alguien-añadió alegremente, recargándose contra la puerta

-Herbívoro-respondió, levantándose- quítate.

-Sabes que no lo haré

Hibari sabía que no lo haría, pero poco le importaba. Si no lo dejaba ir y _morder hasta la muerte_ al capo, encontraría otra forma de desahogarse, aunque no tenía ganas de enfrentarse directamente a Yamamoto, porque sabía que no lograría nada con eso. Dio un vistazo a la habitación: a su lado, había un escritorio con una silla y varios objetos que posiblemente podrían convertirse en sus aliados. Tomó un libro y lo arrojó contra la pared, seguido de una corbata, una caja de clips y la engrapadora. Después, lanzó contra Takeshi un montón de hojas que hasta hacía poco habían estado ordenadas, y pateó fuertemente la silla, haciéndola aterrizar casi del otro lado de la habitación. Arrojó también la pluma y los lápices que estaban a su alcance, para después alejarse de esos muebles, dirigiéndose al armario, al que se encargó de marcar con la suela de su zapato. Abrió las puertas de golpe, y comenzó a volcar los cajones. Iba a comenzar a descolgar y patear la ropa del guardián de la Lluvia, ante la mirada sorprendida de este, cuando notó una foto en la mesita de noche. Era de 10 años atrás, justo cuando el conflicto con Byakuran había terminado. Todos estaban en la foto. Y el estúpido _pony_ le estaba tomando de la mano. Ése imbécil… Hibari la arrojó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que el reloj que colgaba cayera por la fuerza del impacto. Yamamoto suspiró. Debía detener a Hibari antes de que decidiera destruir una pared, la puerta o algo así.

-¡Kyoya, cuidado con Hibird!-dijo, acercándose a él y logrando distraerlo.

El guardián de la Nube se detuvo bruscamente, buscando al pajarito en la habitación. Era ahora o nunca. Yamamoto lo tomó de las muñecas, alejándolo de la cama y empujándolo fuertemente contra la pared. Sabía que con Hibari no debía contenerse si iba a hacer algo. No al principio, si quería distraerlo. Sin más, mordió el labio inferior del otro, abriéndose paso por su boca, recorriéndola a su antojo.

-Kyoya-pronunció sobre sus labios, haciendo una pausa. Pudo ver la sorpresa ligeramente impresa en el rostro del ojiazul.

Cerró los ojos y se atrevió a besarle de nuevo, en busca de alguna señal. Y no pudo evitar abrirlos bruscamente al sentir una ligera, casi inexistente, respuesta por parte de la Nube. No pudo evitar sonreír, aprisionándolo aún más contra la pared. Había logrado calmarlo, así que debía separarse de él ahora, ¿no? Entretenerlo con algo más. Pero no lo hizo. Se alejó de los labios de Hibari, dirigiéndose a su cuello y depositando besos ligeros, casi inexistentes en esa zona. Eran la última oportunidad que le ofrecía a Kyoya para alejarse o algo así.

Hibari pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yamamoto, accediendo a lo que fuera que pasaría a continuación. El espadachín sonrió, comenzando a deshacer el nudo de la corbata, que nunca antes le había parecido tan inútil y fuera de lugar. Logró apartarla unos minutos después, dejándola caer sin cuidado, antes de deshacerse también del saco.

-Hibari-susurró levemente, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa, para que terminara en el piso, con las demás prendas.

Sintió las frías manos de Yamamoto recorrer su pecho. Tomó de la nuca al guardián de la lluvia, acercándolo a su boca y pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, incitándolo. Takeshi profundizó el beso, mezclando saliva ajena con la propia. Dejó que una de sus manos se entretuviera en el pecho de Hibari, endureciendo su pezón, mientras que la otra luchaba con el desgraciado cinturón. Sin querer, al ex-presidente del comité disciplinario se le escapó un pequeño gemido al sentir que, después de alejarse de su boca, Yamamoto se dedicaba a lamer y mordisquear el pezón, que momentos antes de decidir que no podría contra el cinturón con una sola mano, apretaba entre sus dedos. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al sentir que por fin había podido contra la hebilla y acariciaba su sensible miembro por encima de los bóxers.

-Ya-Yamamoto-su voz era apenas audible, pero fue lo suficiente para causar que el mencionado se quedara estático unos momentos, antes de decidir que quería que Hibari dijera… No, quería que gimiera su nombre. Hacerle rogar por más.

El ex-beisbolista alejó el rostro del pecho del ojiazul, dirigiéndose a su oreja.

-Kyoya-dijo, en apenas un murmullo, dejando que su tibio aliento le estremeciera-Di mi nombre-exigió, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Hibari, acariciándole fuertemente.

-N-nh… ¡No!-se negó, sintiendo que aumentaba la velocidad sobre su miembro. Takeshi lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego descender por el _delicioso_ cuello que rogaba porque lo marcara. Decidió que, juntó a la yugular, iba a dejar una marca. Pasó la lengua por la parte elegida, saboreando la piel.

-Dilo-repitió, antes de succionar ligeramente cierta zona del cuello. Apresuró el ritmo de su mano, y separó un poco más las piernas de Kyoya, procurándose más espacio para_ trabajar_.

Hibari sintió una pequeña oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo

-_A-ah_-gimió- …más rápido-pidió al Guardián de la Lluvia, que hizo lo que le pedían.

-Dilo-pidió una vez más

-Ta-… ¡_A-ah_, Takeshi…!-exclamó por fin al sentir a Yamamoto morder su cuello. Estaba dejándole una marca. Una jodida marca. Seguramente Dino se daría cuenta… Liberó su orgasmo en la mano de Takeshi, que sacó papel de un cajón cercano para limpiarse.

Kyoya aprovechó para desabrochar el cinturón y bajar un poco el pantalón de Yamamoto.

-Quítate la camisa-le ordenó- y los zapatos.

El espadachín obedeció rápidamente, mientras Kyoya terminaba también de desprenderse de su ropa. No quería ensuciarla. Una vez listos, empujó a Yamamoto a la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas.

-Kyoya, ¿Qué…-comenzó, pero se detuvo al instante y dejo caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas al sentir la tibia lengua sobre su miembro, recorriéndolo desde la punta hasta la base, dejando un camino húmedo.

Estuvo a punto de gemir cuando sintió que el Guardián de la Nube introducía la punta en su boca, succionando un poquito y lamiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Se contuvo, pero a cambió, dejó escapar el nombre de Hibari de sus labios, pronunciándolo con la voz ronca, embriagada de placer.

El ojiazul sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma, y no pudo evitar recordar la forma en que Dino lo llamaba cada vez que lo hacían. Se preguntó si Yamamoto se sentiría culpable después de eso. Sabía que él y Gokudera Hayato estaban en proceso de tener una relación, aunque eso era problema del ex-beisbolista, no suyo. Borró todo de su mente y se concentró en introducir todo lo que le fuera posible en su boca. Los dedos de Takeshi se enredaron en su cabello, marcando un ritmo más rápido a su boca. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, y dirigió una mano a su erección.

Al sentirse en su límite, Yamamoto apartó a Hibari para poder incorporarse en la cama y observarlo masturbarse. Lo obligó a recostarse en el mismo lugar donde momentos antes había estado él y reemplazó la mano del otro guardián por la suya, solicitándole, una vez más, que gimiera su nombre.

-Takeshi-apenas pudo pronunciar- _a-ah_…-Hibari sintió tres dedos intentando abrirse paso a su boca y, consciente de lo que seguía, los lamió generosamente.

Dobló y separó un poco más las piernas, dándole a entender que podía retirar los dedos de su boca y comenzar a preparar su entrada. Insertó el primer dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares. El segundo dedo fue bienvenido con un gemido de incomodidad por parte de Kyoya. Era tan estrecho… El espadachín recordó entonces que, en el cajón de la cómoda, guardaba una botellita de lubricante. Se separó un momento de Hibari para hacerse con la botellita y depositar algo del líquido sobre sus dedos, bajo la atenta mirada del Guardián de la Nube.

Repartió el líquido de manera uniforme sobre sus dedos, para luego volver a insertarlos.

-E-está frío-se quejó Hibari, intentando reprimir esos vergonzosos sonidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta.

Uno, dos, tres dedos entraron fácilmente gracias al lubricante, pero sin poder evitar que Kyoya volviera a quejarse, incómodo. Continuó con los movimientos circulares para dilatarlo.

-Takeshi-dijo, y Yamamoto comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, buscando ese punto que haría a Kyoya gritar su nombre-¡Ah!-no tardó en encontrarlo. Sonrió, tocando _ese _lugar de nuevo.

Retiró los dedos para que su duro miembro entrara en Kyoya, causándole un poco de dolor. Una vez que logró insertarlo casi por completo, espero a que Hibari le diera una señal para continuar.

-Mue-muévete-susurró.

Yamamoto obedeció, comenzando a entrar y salir lentamente. Hibari se mordió los labios intentando evitar que cualquier sonido se escapara de su boca. Sin previo aviso, el espadachín aumentó el ritmo, y colocó su mano sobre el miembro de Kyoya, masturbándolo de nuevo. Hibari se mordió tan fuertemente que no pudo evitar que un poco de sangre brotara antes de darse decidir que lo mejor sería gemir bajito.

-Gime mi nombre, Kyoya-solicitó-Dime qué quieres que haga

-_Takeshi… Takeshi, más…_-fue lo único coherente que logró articular-_N-nh…_

Cuando de una certera estocada Yamamoto alcanzó ese punto dentro de Hibari, este decidió permitirse gemir todo lo que quisiera. ¿Qué más daba? No volvería a repetirse.

Yamamoto sintió que no podría contenerse más si Kyoya seguía con esos ruiditos tan eróticos mezclados con su nombre, con la imagen que le ofrecía debajo de su cuerpo, ruborizado, con los ojos medio abiertos y con una expresión de placer que amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura. Apresuró el ritmo, tanto en las estocadas como en su mano, y cuando Kyoya se vino una vez más, gimiendo claramente su nombre, él también llegó al orgasmo.

Estaban exhaustos, pero el ex–presidente del comité disciplinario se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Ni loco iba a quedarse por más tiempo en esa habitación. Mucho menos iba a pasar la noche con Yamamoto. Takeshi se quedó recostado sobre la cama, observándole sin decir nada. Sabía que no tenía caso pedirle que se quedara.

Eran alrededor de las nueve cuando Kusakabe entró a la habitación de Hibari, con un estuche de maquillaje que había sacado de sabrá Dios dónde. Observó a Kyoya anudarse la corbata frente al espejo, y una vez que hubo terminado, se acercó a él para comunicarle que Dino lo esperaba ya en la puerta principal. Se apresuró cubrir la marca rojiza, sin hacer comentarios.

-No tardes mucho-le recordó Hibari antes de salir de la habitación.

Iba a reconciliarse con Dino, sí. Y si las cosas tomaban el rumbo de siempre, Cavallone descubriría el _desliz_ de la noche anterior. El plan consistía en que Hibari y Dino se reconciliarían, irían a comer algo, y de pronto, el celular de Kyoya comenzaría a sonar, indicándole que debía partir enseguida para arreglar algo en algún lugar. Se atrevería a besar a Dino para dejarlo fuera de juego y saldría de inmediato, dirigiéndose al auto en el que Kusakabe le estaría esperando. Una vez de regreso al cuartel Vongola, tomaría las cosas necesarias, mandaría a Kusakabe a comunicarle al Décimo que saldría y tomarían el primer vuelo que saliera de Italia con rumbo a Japón, donde pasaría el tiempo necesario para que esa nefasta marca desapareciera.

Llegó al vestíbulo donde el sonriente rubio le esperaba, lo saludó y permitió que lo tomara de la mano. Salieron entonces a buscar algún restaurante donde hablar.


End file.
